


Skin tight

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Skin tight

第一章

“想好我们去哪度蜜月了吗？”

冷不丁响起的询问将于手中蓝山咖啡奋斗的哈利给从漫无目的飘散开来的神智给拉了回来。

他抬起头望向眼前穿着银灰色西装打着黑色细条领带的彼得，抿了抿嘴唇，将银匙给丢在泛着瓷白色的杯子里看着它绕着边缘口还旋了一片弧度。

他摇了摇头，双掌从桌上放下搭在腿上，翘起悬空的右脚脚踝左右摇晃，“我没想好，而且你太忙了，医院里的事情多，听爸说最近医院还要参见评级别，你又是外科的扛把子，这下大概不会轻易放你走的，我们…”哈利顿了顿，“蜜月的事，不急。”他耸肩对彼得洒脱道。

落地窗外花圃里的灌木长势喜人，叶片中夹杂着几朵别样色彩的花，在除草机切割平整下，想努力塞在一团糯米糕里干鲜佐料。

哈利伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，靠在座椅上，眼角被生理反应挤出几丝水光，他和彼得的关系本来干脆利索就是竹马竹马的好友，在双方母亲努力下偏生要在他们还蜷缩在子宫里时被点了道红线，在年幼时，大家都天真烂漫没什么尴尬的，只是都是玩的开的好朋友，到后来单身状态一直拖着，两个人又同时在婚事上没有打算，家里的长辈一下就要拍掌让他们履行所谓的婚约。

强加于人的意志产物，哈利无奈地想，握住杯柄，轻啜了一口，看着坐在自己对面看起来依旧稀松平常般有神的彼得，他垂眸看着桌布，格纹淡蓝色的，整片白色底布被割成了不知道多少块头尾相接的菱形。

他慵懒地觉得自己身上的信息素都被他的懒惰洒上了昏昏欲睡的味道，午后时光总是闷的让他思绪纷飞，几下就迷糊地被睡神俘虏了，在最后商定他们在年岁毫不留情的催促下的婚事后，强打精神，抖擞掉那些昏昏沉沉。

“所以，彼得，你确定…”看到对方如此坦然，甚至是不加思索地答应和他结婚的要求，哈利反而有些发怵，他omega的属性让他在某些特定时刻总是事多了些，而且家里两位长辈还看着，在适当的年龄，找到适当的alpha结婚，大概是他无法更改的使命，即使医学技术再怎么发达让抑制剂功效全面先进，也改不了他本身的属性，想到这，哈利不由在内心觉得无比唏嘘。

“婚姻在某些程度上是可以努力争取的，倘若你有合适的别的对象的话，不用这般做个乖孩子。”他的手肘支在桌上，手掌托住腮试图找寻对面alpha一丝的不耐，他没有什么喜欢的alpha，如果偏要说出一个适合与他结婚的人选的话，大概就只有眼前的这个人了，如果是彼得帕克，一切都觉得还好，不是那么难以接受，这个选项抵触情绪不大，对哈利来说。

彼得嘴角动了动，捏了捏眉心，然后拿起点好的茶水喝了一口，一双棕色的眼眸圆润的温和，从未有过什么其他的负面情绪般，至少在哈利所见中，彼得总是温和至温柔的人，眼睛就在那随意的一个注视，再急躁的患者怕是都没了脾气。

他看见彼得摇了摇头，随后听到他在习惯沉默闭合嗓子倏忽下地开口，舌尖总是不急不躁上下点在齿间，吐出字正腔圆的味道，初时的词还带着沉默过久的不自然生涩，“我没有意见，如果是要和你结婚的话。”。

哈利被看得没了脾气，就连精神也好了许多，“哦…那……”他想了半天也不知道怎么去回应，彼得很受欢迎，除了一个初恋女友外，大概是没有什么别的情感纠葛了，更不要谈他相貌堂堂，前途无量，他简直是个抢手货，就如同他母亲告诉他的，“你这算是运气好，被你妈我求来的馅饼砸中了，彼得多好的一个小伙子，你都老大不小了，人家也不嫌弃你，还要推三阻四个什么劲。” ，他至今还能回忆起母亲嫌弃他的那语气。

母亲莫非忘了，他比彼得还小了一天，两个人明明年纪相仿，忽然彼得就在这个年龄就是香饽饽，他就变成了老大不小的大龄青年，这个世界委实对他有深深的恶意。

“我曾经说过的。”彼得打断了哈利含在嘴里的支支吾吾，字与字之间还停顿了都约莫一秒的时间差，强迫症一样的认真。

哈利有些心虚，他在这方面记性非常不好，当扯上追溯以往时，他只觉得一切扑朔迷离，对他来说着实是个很大的考验。

他只能慌张地将头转开，看向别处，“婚礼日期的话，我看长辈们的意思了？”，哈利急匆匆要将话题岔开，他下午没课，乐的清闲，彼得科室大概忙的很，午休时间短，所以才选来医院附近的咖啡馆当面洽谈。

“嗯。”彼得只是点了点头，神情大概是职业所锤炼出来的严肃，毕竟手术室不是一个好放松心情的地方，大多都是在一片整齐划一的白中拯救那一条鲜活的生命，只是大多数的轮回都在此，有人啼哭着出生，有人在机器尖锐刺耳的提醒中逝去，慢慢蒙上了一层灰色。

“那有关于布置宴客方面，我主张办个小婚礼就好了，请一些比较亲厚的人来，就没必要走那些乱七八糟的形式主义，而且...”也不知道在接下来的某一天就忽然离婚了呢，他们只是搭在一起结婚给个交代过日子而已，双方大概还是自由的吧，这样广而告之，反而啪啪的打着双方脸疼了，哈利在心中默念想到。

彼得只是扬起了嘴角，不置可否，反而将问题绕到另一个话题上去了，“戒指你想要什么款式的？我们家的那枚所谓的传家之物有点老气，你平时带着大概不怎么方便，如果可以，我想给你定做一枚新的，方便平时戴着。”

哈利心中有秒针旮沓一响，还没来得及辨别这异样的情感，就下意识地脱口而出，“为什么平时要戴戒指，锁抽屉里不好吗？”，哈利不太了解，如果彼得戴上戒指的话，这下不就宣誓了所谓的主权身份了，人来人往不就没法找到或许合适的人了？戴上这样一层道德的枷锁，只怕会被收获无数个白眼吧，哈利想。

他看见彼得眉心跳了跳，手掌搭在桌子边缘，随后尴尬地像是自嘲一笑。

“我就是随口一问，害怕委屈你了。”彼得敛了敛神色。

哈利摇了摇头，看着窗外午日零星走过的几个人，室内空调温度调的刚刚好，座椅软软地让他有些舍不得离开，“不委屈，不委屈，我们就是找个合适的对象一起躺进婚姻的坟墓，不过还是有可以诈尸起来的机会的，如果你想的话。”他的手撑在脸颊上，眼眸中恍恍惚惚，看起来总是漫不经心，慢慢将目光聚焦到彼得身上。

然后，他看见彼得扶额，太阳穴处的青筋大概也突突的跳了几下，“哈利，”，彼得看起来大概是要放威压，身上的信息素都开始溢出来了，虽然味道不浓，还是让哈利有些惊慌，“你能认真点吗，现在是结婚，婚姻具有法律效力的，不是以前小时候我们角色扮演蜘蛛侠和绿魔那样的游戏了，别那样孩子气了。”说道最后时，彼得语气带着难以觉察的疲惫。

哈利默默在脑子里咀嚼彼得的话，有些转不过弯来，他摸不着头脑，认真？他态度向来端正，完全没有偷懒耍滑的迹象。法律效力？在人情世故方面，他总是断了弦一般，彼得是想要去婚前财产公证吗？想到这，好歹是家族经营着一笔不大不小生意的人，哈利瞬间觉得自己全部都通畅了起来，他向彼得嘴角勾起个弧度微笑，“嗯，财产公证这个事情我同意，如果你不想让双方家长都知道的话，我不会说的。”他举起手对着彼得信誓旦旦地说道。

彼得的眼中闪过诧异的光，手指掐在桌布上揉出几道痕迹，可以看见鼻翼大概是翕动了几下，然后开始抿着嘴，连成一条凌厉寡薄的线，面无表情，不似放松欢愉的模样，随后一张脸冷淡地沉了下去。

哈利看着他的模样，还是不能找出自己语句中的毛病，但是彼得一般很少生气或者说是像这样低沉着脸，这让他极度不知所措，只能噤若寒蝉地拿起咖啡啜饮了一口，双目依旧茫然。

当哈利依旧在看着彼得这样严肃的模样暗自揣度，神游太空时，彼得刚刚绷着的脸，忽然一下就松垮了下来，一切千言万语又或者是面部线条的表情都汇集成嘴角的一个苦笑。

“还是不能...”

哈利耳朵大概听见这几个字，后面的话语仅停留在彼得嘴唇触动时的几个动作，张张合合，他没能听见。

“嗯？”哈利望向彼得，好奇道。

彼得看起来疲惫不堪了，只是轻轻摇了摇头，“没什么，就是想到一个手术案例，我先去结账了，下午还要上班。”他看了看腕表，一切情绪瞬间又掩盖在眨眼间，刚刚嘴角的苦涩忽然又被时间卷去，剩下一如既往的平和。

哈利站起身，对彼得点了点头，纸巾擦了擦嘴角，示意自己也差不多要走了，“我来吧。”他从钱包中拿出卡。

彼得只是起身按住哈利那只想要付账的手，低头在哈利脸颊上亲了亲，“还是我来吧，这里算是我该做东道主。”他拿出卡，递给了一旁的侍应生。

哈利霎时间被彼得突如其来亲昵的举动弄得满耳通红，这有些太出乎意料或者说是太过了，他甚至可以嗅到彼得衣领那惯用的古龙水的味道淡而温和，与主人一样。他仓皇失措地抬头看着面色如常的彼得，手指搅住衣角，灰蓝色双目中皆是在迷茫地问“为什么”。

彼得只是淡淡笑了笑，“应该要开始习惯的，我们都要结婚了，如果总是僵硬带着距离感，这会让转换身份成为伴侣的我们在婚后感觉更奇怪了，如果结婚了，那么我会去做个好伴侣，无论成因是什么，哈利。”

哈利在开车回学校时，脑子里还是一片胀乎乎的，原来的好朋友要变成自己的另一半，还是在所谓的婚约催促下，这样总是觉得各种别扭，就像睡久了席梦思忽然要去睡沙发，初始那夜醒过来后全身酸痛，说不完哪里不舒服，反正都酸就是了。

在等红绿灯的时候，他食指指腹点过刚刚彼得亲过的地方，整只手都觉得陡然有些温度偏高。

他对将要到来的婚姻没有期待也没有别的什么指望，只希望用一个形式来兜住又或者止住来自父辈的念叨，有时候哈利会好奇，究竟是他必要一个婚姻，还是父母要他有一个婚姻，他向来不会屈服也不会顺从，大概只是在接受，不过和彼得结婚，这确实是个对他来说不难以消化的现实。

有关婚礼的设计，哈利大概全部都丢给了母亲艾米丽，因为当他提出不办婚礼去领个证时，被母亲剜了好几眼，最后迫不得已想要选一个万圣节扮演主题创意婚礼时，母亲又对他各种指责，哈利只得摊手，丢给了从小到大生日宴会都要全权负责的母亲，瘫倒在沙发上乐个清闲。

婚房大概是三天内就选好了，离他和彼得工作的地方都近，格局的设计整体上都是彼得来解决的，前期设计上彼得追求简约风格，因为材料太多危害也就大，材料选择彼得也尽可能地要实木材料，就连漆和地板也要做许多调查，为了环保与身体健康着想，哈利一概都懵懵懂懂，就只是听着彼得的意见就好。

除他之外的人都热火朝天地准备着婚礼，只有他虽然晕头转向要陪母亲去选合适的定制西装，也要和彼得一起去选家具之类的，但是却好似只有他最清闲，就连父亲都要为请柬而大费脑细胞。

有时候夜深人静，他会突然梦到自己在婚礼现场，看着眼前的伴侣在下一秒忽然消失了，他茫然地看着周遭激动的父母亲属，心像是被划开了一刀，刺啦刺啦的疼，掉入到大海中，被水淹没，窒息到感受到死亡的味道，然后全身泛着冷汗，从床上起来。

周遭一切都还是模糊的灰黑色，哈利打开床头柜上的台灯，大口大口地呼吸，或许是想将光线也吸到身体肺腑中去，几个大动作后又停了下来，哈利从未有结婚的意识，在民政局登记时他也只当做是个日常任务，现在，忽然要近乡情怯般越发慌张起来，他不敢相信，自己当真要结婚了。

想到那，哈利说不清也道不明应该干些什么，只是开着床头灯，努力快速眨眼睛一百下，感觉眼皮越来远干，然后疲惫的眼皮盖上他的眼珠，催促着自己再次入睡，第二天要去和彼得一起选床。

果不其然，每当在催促着自己入眠时，做好了一段长时间的准备好不容易要睡过去，结果却要在闹钟响时把前头做的一切努力给报废，哈利两眼鳏鳏，只是麻木地起床，顶着两圈眼下乌青去找难得有半天休息日的彼得看寝具。

彼得看着他精神不济的模样，只是努了努嘴，手指在他两处太阳穴按了按，“昨天晚上没睡好？”

哈利脸惰性地贴在彼得的手掌，感到对方僵硬了一下，只是努力挤出一个笑，有气无力的点了点头。

“有空我给你炖点汤喝，到时候让你好好养一下。”彼得褐眸里全是温和，看得哈利头脑更晕了些。

哈利勉强打起精神，咧开嘴唇不置可否，和彼得去选床了。

大概是职业病，彼得在做各种选项时总是采取再怎么小心也不为过的原则，哈利看着疲劳和昨夜睡眠不足的双重攻击让他摇摇欲坠，看着身旁的导购beta小姐，哈利不禁露出一个同病相怜的酸痛笑容。

彼得看起来却还是活力十足，大概还能客串一下妇科大夫去应对一系列的女Omega，看着导购小姐从一开始偷偷摸摸地瞥着彼得，到随后献上客套的对他们要结婚的祝福，现如今僵着一张笑脸，内心大概已经开始吐槽或者要咒骂了吧？

哈利只得贴到彼得耳边，为自己也为人家导购小姐说话，“彼得，我总觉得我们是不是挑太久要求也太多了，你要知道在这个要么放下，要么就买的世界上，爱是没有意义的。要不，就那个吧。”哈利苦口婆心一指边上的一张黄牛皮双人软床给了个建议。

导购小姐立马收到了信号，开始介绍这张床的所有优点，五档调节枕，床垫舒适，桉木内架，方形五金床脚设计抓地不生锈，夸到天上有地下无，多么举世无双，如果不买回去定然会抱憾终身的，“先生，如果不信，你们可以躺躺试一下的。”说罢，殷勤地撺掇着，只希望早点解决这对客户。

哈利看着彼得蹙眉思索的模样，身体实在觉得疲惫，直接大大方方地走过去先躺了下去，床垫的确软乎，就连枕头也让他的颈椎好过了些，他向彼得招了招手，“过来试试，彼得，我觉得还行。”

彼得眨了眨眼睛，嘴角扬起又努力将其按下去走了过来，躺在哈利旁边的位置，只是一转头仿佛就能亲到对方的发梢。

哈利转过头对着彼得露出一个满意的微笑，身体找到可以休息的地方，全身骨骼泛起舒适的酸痛感，只要一步大概再给些时间，哈利发誓自己就能昏睡过去，他的头好像搭在彼得肩上。

“我希望床单和被套能换成黑色。”看着哈利满足的模样，彼得嘴唇在哈利发梢碰了碰，遂转过头对导购小姐说道。

“先生不喜欢米白色吗？”导购诧异地开口问道。

“他的皮肤在黑色床单上衬的更漂亮。”彼得看到似乎已经小憩进迷糊状态的哈利，被柔软的床擎起，有香甜的气息在周围，他感觉幸福的一塌糊涂，眼角望过去是无奈，嘴角是温柔且恬淡的宠溺要流淌在目击到的那个人身上，手指擦过哈利柔软的金发，如果看到这幕，没有人会否认他一定深深爱着他。

导购小姐忽然心领神会，暧昧地笑了笑，“当然可以，这张是定做的，客户的要求至上。”

“等下我会去付款，现金支票，所以可以让我们多躺一会儿吗？”他褐色双目圆润偏大，那一刻在旁人看来却只容得下他身边的一个人，满满大概全是哈利。

哈利头贴在枕头上，皱起的眉头被彼得右手的食指点平，无声无息。

当哈利醒来时，脑袋在枕头上滚了滚，偏过头看到目不转睛望着自己的彼得，勾了勾嘴角，撑着自己从床上起来，拉开手臂伸了个懒腰，看下手表，已经将近要吃午饭了，半天的时间被无限放大，他在其中偷了一些闲酣畅的睡了一小会儿，通体淋漓舒畅，只是还有其他家具没有看，白白浪费了一些时间，想到这哈利有些不好意思，“要不剩下的我们网上定做吧？”，他试探地开口问道，这样一家家认真跑看样板着实太累了，网络存在的便利意义在此刻就凸显出来了。

彼得在这方面总是有些较真，每一套，或者说是每一件家具都要自己亲自选好看到实物才满意，偏偏他倔强地无法被拉回来，哈利只能陪着一起看，现在看来婚期快到了，彼得平时的假期本身就少，亲力亲为大概是不可能的了。

彼得只是沉默地望着哈利，让哈利有些无所适从，又其实只是单纯地不舒服所以才让他坐立难安所以哈利立马从床上起来了。

大概要在这目光凝视中过了将近一个世纪，彼得才微微点了点头，向货台走去。

哈利有些弄不清楚自己在感知上存在的超出自身控制与理解范围的情感，一切都很奇怪，尤其是现在，当他在面对彼得时，总是有些不自然的感觉，他望着彼得的背影出神，他们从小都是最好的朋友，只是其中的一点时间节段出了些问题，他缺席了一年又半年的时光，然后，那些曾经的感觉总是各种不对了，尽管他们双方看起来都一切如常，但是只有当事人知道，他们之间出了些问题，无论再多努力地用胶水粘合，总是有裂缝残留在那看似平静的表面。

时间最会改变一个人的感情，当彼得转身向他走过来时，哈利觉得自己像是吃多了三色球冰淇淋一样内里胀痛的厉害，也无法直言哪里不对劲的惆怅着想到。

“一起吃个午餐？”彼得为哈利打开车门时开口询问道。

哈利想着自己越来越多愁善感的灵魂，冷不丁全身都想打颤，摇了摇头，“送我回学校就好了，我去看看论文。”，让自己顺带冷静一下不安稳的神思，哈利钻进车里瘫在副驾驶的位置上，顺手系好了安全带。

彼得只是在一旁呆了几秒，随后将车门关上，待到坐上驾驶座意识到选择权很大程度上在自己手中的方向盘时，他决定还是带哈利去吃午饭好了，在学校附近，也不算阳奉阴违了大概。

对着这要到来的结婚之日，哈利算不上期盼，也算不上抗拒，无论支持与否，只要时间不停下步伐，所有既定的日期总是会到来，无论痛苦还是欢愉，一切等待的中间时光都会被奔流的利剑砍开直到目的地的到达。

大概只是辗转了几个日升日落，那所谓的沙滩婚礼派对就到来了，布满圣洁白玫瑰的拱门和粉红色的彩带，露天的长条观礼木凳，在他们身后汹涌进击的巨浪与呼呼的海风，他和彼得按着流程走，没有逃婚或者抢婚，一切都发生在其乐融融中，浪漫与否哈利品不出来，只是对婚后开始要同居的事开始有些怅然，他灰蓝色的双目装满了对未来的未知，迷惘，只是过了中午之后一切都被他丢诸脑后去了，或许该着眼于当前的欢愉，在看到大家都笑意飞扬时，哈利感悟到。

然后他也开始笑，对着眉头舒展西装笔挺的另一个新郎，彼得只是愣了愣，对他也报以微笑。

彼得多喝了几杯，现在正还算端正的坐在沙发上醒酒，哈利觉得自己大概还好多数酒都不是冲他去的，那些滚出争先流出的液体从瓶口砰的一声撒了出来，海面上落下的灿辉绚丽结成一片，是橘红瑰丽的颜料被一个不知名且粗心的艺术家洒落到了水天之线的边缘，中午束缚他姿态的宝蓝色西装礼服早在应答完婚礼誓词，几句酬宾之后就迫不及待换上了沙滩必备的花衬衫，红底黑花，打着赤脚就陷入那一片软沙中，看着彼得戴上不规则边缘的草帽追在他身后，哈利只能跑得更加快，明明知道对方无害还是惯性在追逐中让自己耳边呼啸的风声越来越疾速，就像他和彼得小时候那样。

只是结果毫不意外和从前一样，他被那双比他更为长的大长腿主人给追上，抓住揽到怀里，哈利只是一直不安分地挣扎着将自己要从彼得怀里跑出。

他们的嬉笑声估计要传到海的另一头去了，身旁来参加婚礼的人都在一旁向他们起哄，“亲一个！”他们大喊！

一切的喧闹向他们奔腾而至，明明热闹永远要和自己绝缘大概，此刻哈利却成为了聒噪的中心，只是一个吻，他想，其实刚刚说完愿意之后就已经做过了，这个没什么好决定尴尬的，反正他们现在已经是合法的了，只是少点需要的真正的情感默契，围在一旁的人们都望着他们目光中满是揶揄。

然后他望见彼得双眼笑得不再是圆圆的，眯成了半圆的形状，一轮上弦月，低头吮吸住他的嘴唇，脚下的沙也融化在这个有温度的亲吻中，他的脚趾陷在了粒粒被熔平了粗糙棱角圆润光滑的沙堆中，还没开始晚宴中饮酒的部分，但是哈利觉得自己大概已经开始醉了，一切大概皆是虚幻。

事到如今，哈利还是不敢相信他真的和彼得结婚了，即使他在轻缓的音乐节拍中双臂搭在彼得肩上，无名指上枚简单切割却不失大方个性的戒指套住了他，起码在明面上。那一串用木桩支起的一连串灯泡围成一个圈，他们都在圈子里，一切被笼罩在化不开的墨水夜里，亮起的灯光点开这一片方寸之地，他们，人群的影子被打在地上走走停停。彼得和他贴在一起，影子也交叠着，光和影大概在此时达成了共识。

接下就是一片，觥筹交错，他们开始跳的还有节奏的舞，随后就被灌的迷迷糊糊了，步伐也失了稳健，晕转傻笑地乱跳着，哈利只是尝了几杯，多数还是被彼得挡下，落到了他的肚子里。哈利没注意还踩了彼得脚掌几下，好像到了后面就变成了惯性，看着彼得越来越无力半个身子都搭在自己肩上，哈利才意识到或许该离开了。

他微笑着喝完最后一杯酒，致以歉意之后搀着彼得回到了他们订好的套房中，一把他们都瘫倒在了沙发上，他全身倒上彼得，感知到对方坚硬的胸膛还有让他觉得脸颊发烫的一点点信息素，四目相对，彼得棕色的眼眸看起来漆黑一片要将他全部吸进去。

哈利双眼忍不住上下瞥视，移动，唯独不敢对上双手绕在他腰间的那个人的双眼。他一点点起身，感受到那双炙热的手掌慢慢离开了他腰侧，哈利觉得面红耳赤，房间内寂静的有些过分，那些该有的不该有的绮念顺着心口开的那扇窗户爬了上来，在身体上作祟。

“你先去洗？”

待到哈利思绪胡乱转圈之后，彼得已经从沙发上坐了起来开始解了几颗胸口的衣扣，蜜色的肌肤一片从胸口滑了出来，他下意识就拢了拢自己的领口，点了点头。

浴室设计的太过贴心，一片透明的玻璃就算是道可以将隔离的门了，哈利看着叠在一旁的浴袍，还有在沙发上似乎是眯着眼后背搭在靠椅上，屏气凝神像是睡着的人，打开了花洒，看着水汽一点点充盈起来，氤氲在整室之中，才慢吞吞地开始脱下了衣服，上衣的纽扣，哈利一粒粒解开，然后就随手丢到了一旁，然后是齐膝沙滩裤，宽松得很，一下就褪下了，随后是底裤。

水从哈利的头顶洒下来，将他的金发打湿的服服帖帖的，然后冲刷着他浆糊一样的脑子，一个alpha和一个Omega共处一室会干些什么，如果他们还是合法关系的话，这所谓偏狭的观点和绮念让哈利不由唾弃自己，掌下的肌肤开始被自己揉的发红。

哈利只能甩了甩头，将那些乱七八糟的思想通通赶走。随后用手掌擦拭着自己的肩膀，沐浴露按在掌心，双手互相摩擦将它匀开来，他将这些乳状浓稠物均匀地擦在自己身上，看着他们在自己肌肤上打出泡泡来，然后又被温水冲散，流过大腿，冲过地板流向下水道孔去了。

全身上下被冲洗一空，哈利觉得舒服了许多，按下了开关，拿起一件浴袍，直接裹到身上也就不管那残留的水珠，让它被贴身而上的浴袍吸个干净算了，然后他打开了浴室的门，在确定好自己系带绑好之后。

那一片水汽伴随着他的步子溢出来，只是在他身上缭绕了那么一小会儿又很快消失了，哈利拿着毛巾擦了擦湿发，“你可以去了。”，他向彼得指了指浴室说道。

大概就擦了几把，很快哈利就放弃了这项工程，只是坐在床脚边，看着渐渐睁开双眼的彼得，若有所思。大概是洗完澡后，哈利觉得有些口干舌燥。

彼得没有说话，只是从沙发上站起身，一步步走向哈利，那一双棕色眼睛锁住他，不愿放开。

他的食指中指与无名指轻而易举就挤入了穴口，湿滑的后穴一股脑地将它们吞下，彼得徐徐向里探索，不停地在柔软的甬道壁上抠挖。  
哈利不知道自己现在有多诱惑人，浴袍一大块交领在胸口的位置敞开，大概动作幅度再大些，掩藏在下面胸口的茱萸就要探出头来了，打湿的金发耷拉下来，连带着那双灰蓝色的眼睛也变得湿漉漉的，如同初晨时淡蓝的天空，偶尔有浮云在上面，影影绰绰看不真切。

大腿被交叠腿的动作以及开衩的浴袍出卖的干净，一片白皙裸露的肌肤，再向上隐秘的位置被遮住了，此时那双灰蒙蒙的双眼还犹不自知流露出纯粹迷茫与坦率，不介意自己的美好与美丽在未遮还露中撩拨着展示在一个alpha眼中。

彼得不介意做一个亵渎美的罪人，如果哈利奥斯本是美的化身法则时，那些下流的念头，早在许久之前已经形成，如果他已经握住赫拉的祝福时，这婚姻的羁绊，那么他需要的是什么？全身心的哈利被他占有。

“我有罪，”，他在心中默念，然后手掌捏住哈利的肩头，将哈利往床上带，看着那双眼睛里是惊慌失措，随后，张开双腿，曲在哈利腰侧，“其名贪欲。”，他嘴唇喃喃叨念着吻上了那张跳转在浅粉与梅色边缘的唇。

哈利的僵硬与肢体的挣扎最后都被alpha天性中的坚定与强健给抚平，彼得加重了吻的力度，唇舌在触碰着哈利的时耐心且决绝，一开始的拒绝到最后还是屈从于这个热情如火的深吻中，双臂搭上彼得的脖子，随着他一起沉沦下来。

海浪一层层冲刷着海岸边缘处，泛白飘溅，旋出一朵朵浪花转瞬即逝又落出了海面的泡沫，咕嘟几下又消失不见了，只留下时而高昂时而低沉的冲击声和远出缩成一点的灯塔光亮点缀着薄凉漆黑的海夜。

彼得的手掌将哈利胸口处遮盖的布料撩开，探寻进里面去，掌心轻揉那立起来的嫣红，整具莹白色的身体都随着打颤，“take it easy，”彼得辗转到哈利耳尖上低声抚慰，手指代替掌心，小心揉搓着那粒蕊珠，Omega敏感的位置，然后再一起掐着乳晕处。

哈利睁着双眼，眼角是被撩拨起来的情欲，大口大口地呼吸来抵挡被搔动皮肤上，被不知名欲望撕咬的难耐，他胸口的一片被剥开，赤裸地被彼得性感的厚唇覆上，即使胸口只是一片凸出的肋骨也被对方啮咬得滋滋有味。

哈利觉得自己的身体完全不受控制，双腿之间是情不自禁的勃起与后穴开关失灵的淌水，他拒绝性爱，因为无法找到可以接受的对象，而有朝一日被本能欲望吞噬的失控让他紧张，不知所措，指责Omega放荡的言辞哈利向来不屑一顾，此刻却惶然失措，他的身体居然就这样被性爱之欲所征服。

身上alpha健美的身躯将他包裹起来，信息素的野蛮与霸道和舌尖虔诚濡湿他小腹的动作全然不同，他在一片纠缠中带着对危险未知的恐惧紧紧将双腿闭上，后穴的湿软的一塌糊涂让哈利忍不住要唾弃自己，死死咬住下唇，擦到他腰侧的手掌换了个方向，将腰腹间的系带解开，衣衫凌乱地正面敞开在彼得眼中。

彼得的唇舌似乎有魔力，他依旧向下吻上大腿和膝盖，然后是哈利脚背的位置，戛然而止，哈利只觉得后穴分泌液体的举动让他觉得甬道瘙痒，忍不住让他摆动着下身。

并拢的双腿很快就被彼得的双膝强硬顶开，哈利手中紧紧拽住身下的床套，想要躲开那羞耻，却只是将彼得膝盖夹在两腿之间，其余无能为力。

彼得对他挑眉一笑，手抓住他的脚踝，然后举起，唇舌再濡湿吻过匀称的腿肚，啃到他大腿根内侧，舔舐到股腹沟的位置，流水的穴口带着粉嫩的颜色暴露在彼得眼前。

哈利清晰地感受到他后穴被异物进入，造作，没有访客进入过的隐秘穴口，Omega身体宝藏的入口。

明明是属于他的身体，现在却完全归于那不属于哈利身体外物，那几根手指的控制，它们灵活地贴合着他肠道的皱襞，一路向内占有，被侵犯异样的排斥与来自身体本欲的冲刷，他扭动着身躯被彼得手指操纵如同一只提线木偶。

在手指点到一块开关处时，身体被刺激的要弹起，全身被欲望电击过泛起痉挛，他的眼角溢出润湿双眼的泪花，捣动在他后穴的手指加大力度颤动，全身被带动着颤抖，还有那块失控的开关被不断按下，喉间被快感击溃发出不由自主地低吟，明明是羞耻，哈利却是无法控制。

当阴茎射出那些透明液体时，身体被欲望充斥满足的快感包围，从尾椎骨传向大脑，这是让人会食髓知味的感觉，哈利张合着双唇时这般想到。

彼得将被后穴液体打湿的手指抽出，绕到胸前，开始解开花衬衫所有衣扣，裤子也一下就褪了下来，里面充血胀立的阴茎被剥了出来，看起来像是一块黑红的烙铁，狰狞且粗大。

彼得将瘫软的哈利顺着腰揽起，龟头顶在哈利的鼠蹊穴，“做爱吗？”，他赤红着双眼，嗓子里哽着喑哑开口问道。

哈利努力支起手，手指贴到彼得衬衫领子上，用尽最后的手上力气，将彼得的衬衫脱下，“为什么不呢？”他贴在对方耳廓吃吃的笑，回答道。

然后他的双手被彼得轻而易举的越过头顶抬起，缩成一团的浴袍被彼得扯过哈利的肩头脱下。嘴唇在哈利颈脖处的腺体打转，手掌将哈利的双腿掰开，张大绕到自己腰上，随后绕到后方，哈利的翘臀上用力捏了几把，阴茎顶到后穴的位置，被打湿了龟头，然后直接插入了进去。

丰实的臀肉被捅入的阴茎顶的向里缩，粗大的肉棒迅速占据了整块甬道，彼得低头吻在哈利胸口，然后移动，在乳珠上轻轻一吻，随后又用舌尖勾住连着乳晕大力吮吸了起来。

哈利的手指在彼得那头乱糟糟还微卷的棕发中穿梭，在每一个被顶到敏感点时直起背手指拽住发根处，耸动着腰，仰起脖子，犹如溺水的人渴望水面上空气，大力贪婪地喘息着。

彼得的阴茎凿开他的甬道，贴合着上面凸起的血管建成专属于他的隧道，龟头在宫口试探地撞击，只是扣扣门，也并不造访，抽插着性器只在甬道内踌躇。

硬如铁块的肉棒摩擦着甬道肉壁，在退出时被穴口贪恋吮吸，彼得将已经疲乏瘫软的哈利搭到枕头上，找到那两片薄唇，撬开齿关继续深入，身下的动作也不停歇，挺胯继续抽插在后穴。

他拿起哈利的手摸向他们贴合的位置，他还将自己深埋在哈利体内，所有液体淌下来流到床上。

哈利羞赧不已，急匆匆想要收回手，却被按在哪里，红着耳朵和脸，全身也被汨出一层汗。

“我在，这里。”彼得低下头在哈利耳边呼气，呢呢喃喃，舌尖顶在上齿处，暧昧且色情，十足的一句下流话。

哈利脸涨的已经通红，只是转过头不敢再看对方，露出被沾上暧昧红痕的一抹颈脖。

“我在这里。”彼得再次喟然重复道，亲吻住哈利的双眼。

哈利只记得身体被全部放给了彼得支配，腰肢手臂与大腿被摆动成各种姿势，然后他开始进入了婚姻，懵懵懂懂在此夜之后。

第二章  
彼得休假的时间短，蜜月更是直接被哈利踢开那天晚上他被彼得，准确来说是喝醉了的彼得支配的全身酸痛，第二天醒来时大概都要中午了，原本打算来的去海岸边看着日出一点点跳出来夹杂着晨风的清凉摇曳在小艇中等待着或许有不远处海鸥飞过张开双翅染上金色镀光的哈利到现实照进床榻之时揉着自己酸痛的屁股以及麻木酸爽的尾椎处翻身拿薄毯再盖住自己全身上下暧昧的斑驳。

想到彼得粗喘在他耳边的气息濡湿了他的大脑，哈利懊恼地想要将自己脸皮给扯下来，看看能不能把他增厚一些。

所幸当彼得端着早午餐进来的时候，脸色一如既往的平淡，大概昨天晚上的是之于他只是一个简单喝醉后的错误性爱，哈利咬了咬后槽牙，对自己宽慰着，这没什么，他们都是成年人了。倘若他太在乎的话，倒显得哈利自己过于斤斤计较了。

他搀着床起身，对彼得道了一声谢，只是嗓音听起来已经泛着嘶吼过的沙哑，大概是昨天晚上叫的太起劲了，想到那哈利不自觉地撇了撇嘴，没仔细看到彼得嘴角扬起的一个自豪的小微笑。

只是在彼得当着他的面把浴袍脱了，好歹里面不是真空，哈利管着自己的眼睛不要乱瞥，只是在宝蓝色的衬衫要套上那具健硕修长的身躯前，看到背后那一块凸出肌肉上的几道明显还沾着血色的抓痕时，哈利不自觉地咽了咽口水，拿过身旁的一个抱枕装起若无其事的模样将头埋了进去装死。

好在他们之前已经搬好了家，里面除甲醛的事情也请了专门的公司弄好，每每想到此，哈利就觉得在和彼得结婚的这件事情上他绝对是一百个放心和安心。

他拎着唯一的一个小行李包进门时，看着阳台上摆放的一盆栀子刚好开了花，哈利笑着把包丢在了门边上，然后把门顺上，只是看着中央客厅上挂着他带着草帽花衬衫和沙滩裤的来当结婚照时，笑容立马凝固在脸上，虽然彼得也是一样的打扮，不过感觉当时自己笑得太二缺了，到时候请同事在家聚餐时肯定要被嘲笑的。

然后他惬意地躺在沙发上，看着果盘里的各色水果，还是盯着墙壁上的照片寻思着怎么把它换掉好。

彼得已经去上班了，他因为结婚还多了几天婚假，不得不感慨还好自己做的事情清闲，否则的话他肯定得提前来暴躁衰老了。

然后哈利无聊地准备搜几部电影看来打发一定的时间，出门交际什么的还是不太适合他。

当手机提示音响起时，哈利摸索着沙发上抓了几把才把手机握住，点开来看到是同时菲丽西娅的消息。

“我这有只宠物考虑接手养一下吗？我家里实在是已经没有空间了。”然后她附赠了一张焉了吧唧浅棕色毛渐变成绒白色，双眼黑的跟葡萄一样的小狗崽照片。

哈利环视了自己周围的空间，想着还可以在客厅与卧房交界处弄一个小木屋来养宠物，“我觉得还行。”他不假思索地打出这几个字。

菲丽西娅不想养狗崽完全是意料之中的事毕竟这家伙是爱心泛滥，不过只喜欢养小猫崽的人，周围同事能送的她都送了些小小动物，现在也算是终于轮到了哈利自己头上。

在思索着买狗粮和请保姆的事情上时，哈利抬头看着墙壁上那一大张自己笑得脑残的照片，恍然间才想起自己结婚了，老公貌似还是个有洁癖的医生。

哈利并不是对医生有什么偏见，只是父亲原来作为医生的时候，家里一切都让他紧绷着神经要各种消毒，洁癖到不行，他就连去公园玩了那么一小会儿父亲看着流汗的他都是嫌弃的表情，当初他还以为彼得生物成绩和格温一样优异会专供基因工程方向，就是不知道后面怎么了换了个专业反而专注于救死扶伤的第一线了。

有时候哈利会觉得过往太长，吞噬了太多的人或物每次想起来只是拾起其中一小段就足够品尝许久了，想到彼得诡异大概会拒绝的尴尬表情，“啊，不过刚刚我忘了我还结婚了，我老公有点洁癖，所以这个事情也不太确定，今天晚上给你准确答复吧，实在不行或许你要考虑找下家了。”哈利硬着头皮还是回复了自己的无能为力。

“wow，你不说我都差点忘了你结婚了，还真是够低调的，医生老公，你一定在玩情趣play上毫无压力啊。”隔着屏幕哈利都能感受到菲丽西娅猥琐的表情。

他当机立断给她发了几个便便的表情，然后果断把手机关了，继续看电影了。

彼得回来的时候，哈利还盯着屏幕乐不可支，打着赤膊，下半身就套了条宽松的齐膝裤。

听着开门声，哈利抬头屈身看着西装长裤的彼得提着公文包在玄关那换鞋，在确认是认识的人之后就继续把视线移回了屏幕上。

彼得看着哈利盘腿还没有任何动静沉迷剧情的样子，看了看挂钟大约已经快要晚上七点了。

他叹了口气然后挪到哈利旁边坐下，“吃饭了吗？”，顺带瞥了一眼屏幕上人物夸张的动作，拧起了眉头。

“还没，不过点好了外卖我装盘子里面去了，估计你还忙着没吃饭，等你一起。”在看到大概精彩的地方完了之后，哈利点下了暂停对彼得笑了笑。

“你得庆幸不是我做饭，要不然现在估计厨房都要炸了。”哈利看着眼前的alpha不好意思地笑了笑，说的有些没头没尾，然后踩上拖鞋跑到房间里面去给自己套了件短袖，躲在门背后揉了揉自己的脸，现在他都不太搞得清楚为什么看着彼得总有些不自然。

然后再跑向了餐桌，看着彼得解开了袖扣将长袖撸上了手臂，露出蜜色的一片肌肤，正在热菜。

哈利随便挑了一个位置坐下，彼得修长的手托着碗碟给他递了过来。

哈利吃的有点食不知味，虽然是自己点的菜，但到了最后其实都没了什么胃口，只是有些紧张地多看了一直以来气定神闲的彼得，有些不知道自己开口好。

彼得大概和他相反，胃口不错，哈利本来想给他夹几著菜，但还是转了个手到了自己碟子里面，唯一能讨好做的，大概就是努力想了想彼得大概会比较喜欢吃什么然后推到彼得碗碟前。

彼得看起来心情不错，不留痕迹的挑了挑眉，“所以，你想说些什么？”

“就是，”哈利露齿一笑尽量让自己看起来自然一些，“今天工作忙吗？”

彼得觉得有些怪异但还是顺着哈利的话接了下去，“还好，大概主任看我新婚燕尔所以没有多的工作给我，值班也免了。”

“哦哦，那其实吧，我们可以养只宠物吗？”思来想去哈利也绕不出什么大弯子来套路彼得，最后还是选择实话实说，在以前他也不需要考虑这什么，但现在结婚了过日子大概就变成了两个人的事，得共同承担了。

“嗯？”他只是望了哈利一眼不置可否，从脸色上也未看出什么来。

“我知道你应该有些洁癖什么的，所以只是提出来想和你商量一下。”哈利立马端庄起来正襟危坐的姿态，“其实你不同意也没关系，我就是问一问，实在不行我就不养了。”哈利把碗碟一推用餐巾擦了擦嘴唇表示自己已经吃饱了。

“我，主要是担心，”彼得睁着一双棕色大眼睛看起来总是有点可爱的味道，尽管他应该走的是成熟稳重风，“我们可能没有多少时间照顾它，毕竟都是有工作的人，如果你要想的话，大概请个顺带打扫卫生的保姆看着吧。”看到哈利放下了碗筷，彼得看起来也没了什么胃口也放下了餐具。

“谢谢，麻烦你了。”其实养只小宠物是哈利从小就有的一个想法，只是一开始在家有洁癖的父亲，然后就是住在教职工宿舍里，里面的空间和环境大概也不太适宜养所以还是放弃了。

彼得笑了笑，站起身开始收拾起碗筷来，“你和我客气什么，我来洗碗，你先去洗澡吧。”

哈利没动，只是坐在餐桌前看着彼得忙进忙出在洗碗槽那娴熟地将沾着油渍和和泡沫的碗碟用清水冲洗干净后累成一叠端到了消毒柜里去了。

结婚大概有些出乎哈利的意料，平淡的像一杯白开水，他看着眼前的alpha，也不知道何时会结束这场拼凑起来的婚姻，彼得总让他觉得好的有些不真实，很奇怪心理，他不知道为什么会下意识的心虚，自己大概是配不上这样的一个alpha的吧，他英俊能干，据说在医院里就有无数仰慕者，是多少人理想的恋爱对象，但哈利知道，彼得自始至终喜欢的过的人也就那么一个——格温史黛西。

他当年贪玩选择了国外，然后回来时看见的就是彼得对着一身薄荷绿风衣金发蓝眼的女Omega微笑，他倚在栏杆上，无法掩饰的恋爱气息，哈利没有见过彼得那么开心过，随即他意识到，他和彼得终究还是因为时间和感情出了点隔阂。

哈利以为第一个不同意结婚的应该是彼得，只是，他看起来却无比顺从，坦然的就接受了这一切了。反倒是他总为现如今的一切惴惴不安，仿佛揣怀着不属于自己的东西，害怕终有一天还是要失去。

“怎么在这发呆，前几天比较累，现在应该趁着假期再好好休息一下才是恶性循环弄生物钟到时候上班了怕你会更加不好受。”彼得刚刚沾水的手掌早就用干毛巾擦拭过了一遍，现在正捏在哈利肩头不紧不慢地力度。

“我还好，倒是你应该比我累，今天还要跑去上班医院里闹哄哄的反正我可是敬而远之了，得亏你还得几年如一日的干，你先去吧，我去把电影看完。”哈利斜了下肩膀将彼得的手滑开，然后从椅子上跳了起来快步走向沙发上去了。

大概是他们做过的原因，哈利对于彼得的触碰总是有些敏感，刚刚贴在他肩头的手掌炙热的穿透了衣物，哈利觉得自己在触摸下仿佛赤身裸体，总是觉得慌张的恐怖。

而彼得的手还尴尬地停留在原来的位置，他深呼了一口气，然后抬手，将领口的袖口解了开来，看着坐在沙发上认真看电影的哈利，眉心折出几道细纹。

在看到彼得往浴室走去之后，哈利才蹑手蹑脚地跑到卧室里，准备偷几个枕头跑到客房去睡，他本来是做这个打算的，当怀里塞了几个蓬松刚刚准备从房间里跑出去，然后转身就看见赤条条的彼得从浴室走了出来，连胯部下的尺寸也看得清清楚楚，哈利看着腹间有巧克力一样板块的肌肉，深吸了一口气，别过了头。  
Tbc


End file.
